Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) panels are more and more widely used. A pixel display device using AMOLED is an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display device. The AMOLED display device can emit light by driving thin film transistors to generate a driving current under a saturated state, and the driving current drives an OLED to emit light. FIG. 1 is a structural schematic diagram of a basic pixel circuit in existing technologies. As shown in FIG. 1, the existing basic pixel circuit adopts a 2T1C circuit, and the 2T1C circuit includes two thin film transistors (a switching transistor T1 and a driving transistor T2) and one storage capacitor C.
Inventor(s) found that the existing technologies at least has the following problem: due to a hysteretic lag effect of a Thin Film Transistor (TFT), a short-term afterimage phenomenon may occur when switching to different grayscale images.